memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Qpid (episode)
Q picks up on romantic tensions between Captain Picard and an old flame, transporting them and the senior officers into a representation of Robin Hood. Summary Teaser The entire senior staff of the is attending a lecture on archeology, presented by Jean-Luc Picard. It is held in orbit over Tagus III, a planet with extensive archaelogical ruins that have been closed off to any excavations or study for a number of years. Picard is nervously reviewing his speech when Counselor Troi walks in and reassures him that his speech is fine and he should get some sleep. When Picard returns to his quarters and dims the lights, one light remains on, shining on a Horga'hn sitting on his table. When he picks it up, Vash reveals herself and they kiss. Act One Vash and the captain discuss why she is at Tagus III over tea the next morning. Vash's responses are vague, not admitting to being a member of the archeology council, but Picards is pleased to see her. Then Doctor Crusher arrives unexpectedly. Picard is caught off-guard and stammers when introducing Vash. Crusher offers to give her a tour while Picard is busy. Picard reluctantly agrees, and Vash promises to "behave herself." Crusher takes her to ten forward and, while getting them drinks, Commander Riker makes a pass at her. She turns the tables on him completely and introduces herself, but is disturbed that neither Riker nor Crusher knew of her or of the captain meeting her on Risa. ( ) Riker agrees to continue her tour, which takes them to the bridge, where she runs into Picard again and promises to see him at the reception later. At the reception, it is obvious that no one in Picard's crew knew of her or her involvement with the captain. She confronts Picard about this. He insists that it wasn't appropriate for him to discuss their involvement, but she accuses him of being embarrassed by her presence. Picard returns to the bridge and angrily goes straight to his ready room, where Q is waiting for him. Act Two Q reveals that he is here to repay his debt to Picard for Picard helping him when he was stripped of his powers. ( ) Picard tells Q it's unnecessary, but Q insists. After refusing Q's offers to help him with his speech, take him to the Taguan ruins, and take him to the ruins back before the official sanctions were in place, Q vanishes. Picard informs Riker that Q is around. Picard goes to visit Vash and apologize, but when he enters her quarters he finds maps of the ruins and mining equipment. When he confronts her about her habit of robbing archaeological sites, Vash states it's simply who she is and she can't change that. Picard agrees with the sentiment and they say they have nothing more to say to each other. Picard leaves, but we see Q stick his head in through the wall. Act Three Q confronts Picard in his quarters while he is trying to sleep, gloating because he finally figured out why he noticed something different about Picard, then reveals that he observed Picard's "spat" with Vash and regrets not appearing as a female initially. He warns Picard that love is dangerous and offers to get rid of Vash for him. Picard reacts strongly and Q brings up his debt again, which Picard dismisses. Q vanishes. At the speech the next day, the senior staff are all sitting in the back row as Picard starts speaking. Something is wrong however: Dr. Crusher and Troi acquire triangular hats, Commander Riker suddenly is holding a quarterstaff, and Data acquires a monastic robe. The changes cause a buzz in the audience and when Picard stops speaking, he is suddenly wearing a period costume and they all vanish and reappear in a woodland. Act Four The senior staff quickly recognize that they've been cast in the guise of Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and identify Q as the culprit. Before they can guess further, a noble figure arrives with troops and confronts them. Worf attacks him and is wounded, while the others retreat into the forest. After eluding their attackers, Q arrives in the guise of the Sheriff of Nottingham and explains that he set all of this up and it is quite real and beyond his control, except that Maid Marian will be executed unless Robin comes to save her. Picard realizes that Vash has been drafted by Q to play the role of Marian. In the castle, Vash is angry and confused, ignoring her lady in waiting who assumes she is ill and insulting Sir Guy of Gisbourne until he mentions her execution. After that revelation she becomes more amiable to him. Back in the forest, some of the crew try to fit into their roles with mixed success, while the captain tells Riker that he will attempt to rescue Vash on his own, despite Riker's protests. At the castle, Q is surprised and frustrated at Vash and Sir Guy being so agreeable to each other. When Sir Guy dismisses her back to her chamber, we see Captain Picard disguised as a hooded worker in the castle. Back in her room, Picard climbs in through Vash's window and briefly explains the situation. However, Vash is reluctant to escape with him when she hears he has come alone. She says she will stay and marry Sir Guy if it comes to it, but Picard picks her up to carry her. When guards burst in, she pulls his sword on him, causing his capture. Q looks on in amusement. Act Five That night, Vash calls her maid in and tells her to deliver a letter to Robin's men in Sherwood forest. The maid is reluctant and stalls until Q interrupts and reveals that he is intrigued by Vash's actions, leading her to deduce his identity. Then he reads her letter to Picard's crew and complements her for her duplicity, admitting she fooled him. Despite saying she's worth further study, he calls the guards and declares Vash will be executed. On the morning of the execution, Vash and Picard go to the block arguing about who was more foolish in their actions. Q asks Picard if he's learned anything and Picard demands Q set Vash free. While all of this is going on, it is revealed that Data, Geordi, and Riker have disguised themselves and are in the watching crowd. Geordi declares that there are too many guards and Riker asks Data for a diversion. Data removes a component from his arm and tosses it into a nearby lamp. Meanwhile, Sir Guy calls for the execution to proceed. Momentarily shocked that Q is going to allow it to go on, Picard places his head on the block. Just as the headsman is going to bring the axe down, however, the lamp explodes and the Enterprise crew attacks. Picard gets drawn into a duel with Sir Guy, eventually defeating him and going to the tower to find Vash. Q appears and congratulates him on his performance, assuring him that his crew are all fine but berating him for allowing Vash to expose negative qualities in him. Vash disagrees, saying it brought out the best in him. Q dismisses them back to the Enterprise, though Vash doesn't reappear. Returning to his ready room, Vash appears in safari garb and explains that she and Q had things to discuss and that Q had proved he still cared about her. When Picard asks where she's going next, Q appears and reveals that they've decided to partner with each other. Picard objects, listing Q's negative qualities, then realizes that Q and Vash have more alike than he'd realized. After Q leaves to give them a moment to say goodbye (and a briefly reappears, to their annoyance) Vash and the captain kiss and she vanishes. Memorable quotes "Nice legs... for a Human." : - Worf, of Vash "Jean-Luc, it's wonderful to see you! How 'bout a big hug?" : - Q', upon arriving in Picard's ready room "''Well don't just stand there, say something." "Get out of my chair!" "And I was hoping for something more along the lines of 'Welcome back Q, it's a pleasure to see you again, my old friend.' ''" "''We're not friends!" "You wound me, ''mon capitaine.''" : - '''Q and Picard "Without your assistance on our last encounter I would never have survived. I would have taken my own life but for you." "We all make mistakes." : - Q''' and '''Picard "Some other time Q, right now, I have other matters to attend to." "Oh yes, your speech. I read it, it's dull, plodding, pedantic, much like yourself." : - Picard and Q''' "I suppose we could travel back in time. You could see what Tagus was like two billion years ago. They really knew how to party back in those days." "My answer is still no. My lecture will have to stand on its own. And now, will you please leave my ship!" "You are simply the most impossible person to buy a gift for!" : - '''Q and Picard "I've just been paid a visit from Q." "Q? Any idea what he's up to?" "He wants to do something nice for me." "I'll alert the crew." : - Picard and Riker "I knew there was something different about you. You seem tense, preoccupied, somewhat smaller. At first, I thought it was that horrible lecture of yours, but I was mistaken." : - Q', to Picard "''I had such high hopes for you, Picard. I thought that you were a bit more... evolved than the rest of your species but now I realize you're just as weak as all the others. Still it pains me, to see the great Jean-Luc Picard brought down... by a woman." : - '''Q, to Picard "She's found a vulnerability in you... a vulnerability I've been looking for years. If I had known sooner, I would have appeared as a female." : - Q', to Picard "''Sir, I protest! I am not a merry man!" : - '''Worf "I will not play the fool for Q's amusement!" : - Worf "Sorry." : - Worf, after smashing La Forge's lute "I'll have you know I'm the greatest swordsman in all of Nottingham!" "Very impressive. There's something you should know." "And what would that be?" "I'm not from Nottingham!" : - Sir Guy and Picard Background Information * Jennifer Hetrick made her second of three appearances as Vash. She appears again in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, . * During the filming of this episode, Jonathan Frakes injured his head and had to be taken to the hospital. However, due to the rush, he was taken in his Robin Hood-era clothes. * Ironically, Marina Sirtis and Gates McFadden were the only members of the cast that were trained in sword fighting, but only the men were allowed to use swords. (TNG Season 4 DVD Bonus Features) * Clive Revill (Sir Guy of Gisbourne) appeared in both an episode of Star Trek and a film. He supplied the voice of Emperor in , although in the DVD release he was replaced by , who played the emperor in all the other movies. * The original setting of this episode was to be Camelot, although this was changed to Sherwood Forest to capitalize on the popularity of Robin Hood at the time, thanks to the release of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, in which Christian Slater performed. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Behr wrote Worf's smashing of La Forge's mandolin as a homage to . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Patrick Stewart would later portray King Richard in the film Robin Hood: Men in Tights as a parody of Sean Connery's portrayal in the aforementioned Prince of Thieves. * Several costumes were re-used and worn by various members of the Federation Archaeology Council. One member wears Palor Toff's robe while the Vulcan delegate wears Ki Mendrossen's Vulcan outfit. One member of the council wears Reittan Grax's Betazoid outfit combined with Sovereign Marouk's sash. Two Tanugan outfits were also re-used: A Human wearing Krag's outfit sits next to a Bolian in Doctor Nel Apgar's suit. Finally, there's one delegate in an Angosian suit, complete with the Angosian badge, thus it can be assumed that he actually is an Angosian member of the council. * Q's statement to Vash that she's "...good. Really good" is very similar to something Quark said about her in the DS9 episode . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 47, *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.7, *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection Links and references Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest Stars *Jennifer Hetrick as Vash *Clive Revill as Sir Guy of Gisbourne *John de Lancie as Q Co-Star *Joi Staton as a servant Uncredited Co-Stars *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell *B.J. Davis as a Medieval Guard *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace Stunt doubles *Rusty McClennon as stunt double for Michael Dorn *John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart *Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Clive Revill References 47; Alan-a-Dale; American Continent Institute; archaeology; bow and arrow; Federation Archaeology Council; Friar Tuck; Guy of Gisbourne; horga'hn; Klabnian eel; Klarc-Tarn-Droth; Little John; Maid Marian; maiden; Merry Men; Q; Robin Hood; Sarthong V; Sheriff of Nottingham; Sherwood Forest; Switzer; Tagus III; University of Alpha Centauri; University of Betazed; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcans; Will Scarlet Timeline ;22,000 years ago : Beginning of archaeological study of the ancient ruins of Tagus III ;Medieval era : The milieu of Robin Hood, summoned by Q's power ;2366 : Vash and Picard meet on Risa for the first time ;2367 : The archaeology conference |next= }} de:Gefangen in der Vergangenheit es:Qpid it:Q-Pido (episodio) ja:TNG:Qpid nl:QPid pl:QPid Category:TNG episodes